Trallite Hunters
The Trallite Hunters are the elite and proud regiments of the Astra Militarum raised from the core worlds of the Trallite Sectors. They advance into battle fearless with their fanaticism for the God-Emperor of Mankind, heedless of odds stacked against them, attacking the foe until they are cast down and ground beneath their rifle butts and boot heels. History Origins The existence of the Hunter regiments dates back to the end of the Horus Heresy, when the Imperial Army was disbanded for create the modern version of the Astra Militarum and the Imperial Navy. Trallus Prime have sent troops even from the time of the Great Crusade, and thus after the Heresy they fond their regiments lowly but surely when enough resource has been gathered. Fighting them here and there, in everywhere in and out of the Imperium frontier, in war who needed to win, in forgotten or legendary one, turning renegades or entering in the annals of the galaxy, without any distinction or particularity compared to their peers from other worlds. The Reforms of Marek the First It will be necessary to wait until the rise of Marek Zarkus to the title of Sectoris Prime towards the end of the 35th millennium, for the Hunters to become what their's today. This former acolyte of the Holy Inquisition realized the mentalities of the people of his world, who made them fanatical and loyal to the Emperor in the battlefields, tendencies that disappeared when foreigners were conscripted into their ranks. The Measures He therefore instituted reforms, reorganised his troops so that they could only be sent by 99 regiments, by combined every regiments sharing the same number to the same theatre, he indoctrinated his people from the cradle, making them proud of their world and of themselves, and giving them a mistrust and contempt of the estranged Extrall. The Eternal Hunters If they appear drastic, these reforms did not change the history of the regiments, which continued their wars against enemies more and more numerous and diverse, never failing in their duties. Even when the Cicatix Maledictum opened to pour out its horrors, the Hunters held in an ephemeral glory. Notable Campaigns * Battle of Markir II 548M32: '''Following the end of the War of The Beast, a Orks Big Boss lead an army on the hive-world of Markir II. The 43th and the 56th are send to supress the invasion. * '''The Veger Xenocide 025M33: '''After the Imperial colonisation of the Veger Fruities solar system and the discovery of the xénos named Veger, the 1st the 3th the 17th, 26th and 33th go in a slaughter to eradicate this race. * '''The Waaagh!!! Krokmeuk 427M33: The 1st, 2nd, 9th, 18th, 65th, are deployed with a contigent of Skitarii coming from the Forge-World of Oilnia, fight an unborn Waaagh in the sector. * The Forth Black Crusade 001M34: The 22th, 33th, 55th, 77th fights in the Cadian Gates against the forces of the Black Legion. * The Nova Terra Interregnum:'''The Trallites send multiple regiment fights the rebels in the Segmentum Pacificus. * '''The War of the Blood Tears 754M35: The 43th is intregraly purged by a Crusade of Black Templars after falling into Khorne worship. *'The Age of Apostasy 238M36': The 33th is send helps Sebastien Thor in his Holy Crusade against Gogo Vandire * The WAAAGH!!! of the destrukteurs 600M36: ''' The 78th, 99,th 98th fight an Orks infestation lead by the Bigboss Krazkeur in the Tyrlose sector. * '''The explosion of Maxil Beta 017M37: The 33th is lost following the engagement in this conflict. * Ninth Black Crusade 537M38: The 21st, 35th; 37th; 56th are send in the cadian gates figthing the forces of Chaos. * The Trap of Rokas (126.M39): The Kabal of the Scarlet Night, under the command of the Archon Supreme: the King of Ossicle, attack the Imperial Worlds of Rokas. As the Drukhari butchered the population et prepare their return to the Webway, a Warhost of Nacretineï interfere with their evacuation and block the Nexus long enough for Ithe PDF and Trallites regiments reinforcements to arrive. Trapped between two foes, the King of Ossicle is destroyed by the humans with the majority of his forces while the Asuryani escapes before retribution can hit them. The successor of the King, Thranak Bonewearer, swear to take revenge on the Craftworld for this insult. Recruitment The Lifts Trallus Prime has a rather special tithe system for fulfill the ranks of the Imperial guard, because each of the continents and noble houses of the world lift squads of 10 men in the ranks of their populations or their own troops who will be gathered to pay the tithe according to a quota predetermined by the high-houses. Volunteering To be able to serve in the guard is considered the supreme honor, that of having the privilege of fighting and dying to protect the domains of the God-Emperor, therefore the Trallites seek to provide His army with competent men and the idiots and incompétents do not have their place in the ranks of the guard, recruits wishing to be lift voluntarily to do their duty is important enough that the forced lift and conscripted peasants are quite rare. It should be noted that although only adult men are forcibly conscripted in times of need, women can fully join the ranks of the Hunters and are treated and trained in same way of the man without distinction. The Sirs Called 'lift' they are directed by a 'sir' who are the equivalent of the sergeant in the other formations, the sirs are appointed by the ruling house the place where they were engaged and have the lowest aristocratic title in force on Trallus: * The lift of men-at-arms are the most common and consist of a dozen men armed with simple laser rifles * The specialists lift, consist of the vox operator, medics and guard trained in the handling of special weapons, which will then be attached to the lift of men-at-arms according to the disposition of the Lord-commander of the Ost they serve. *The Heavy weapons lift are the guards with heavy weapons and are hardly different in treatment than the specialists one. The Osts The lift then form 'Osts' equivalent of the platoon, led by Lord-Commanders or Lord, sons of the nobility, too far in the line of succession wanting to prove their value, or in lack of adventures, as well as by sirs having been promoted to the post by the high-ranking officers. The Osts are assembled into 'regiments' to use the name use in majority in the Imperium, led by a Lord-General and these Lord-Colonels, who are noblemen who have shown a good tactical spirit during the battles. 99 regiments Due to the high birth rate of the world the Trallite Hunter regiments are quite dense at the level of the troops and try to maximize these losses by reinforcements of their native system refusing to use its right of conscription that would ad Extrall in their ranks. They also permanently maintain 99 regiments, and not one more or less so as not to be scattered and provide reinforcements more easily. Recruitment World Formerly, they used their right of conscription to maintain their ranks, this is no longer the case after the reform of Marek. In effect now the Hunters draw their troops exclusively from the worlds of the Trallus System, with the exception of the Abhumans, and the vast majority of their troops coming from the world of Trallus Prime. The world of Rokas provides pilots for tanks, other vehicles or aircraft, as well as auxiliaries. The more specialized and trained troops like the scions and the commissars come from the Schola Progenium of the shrine world of Catha. Regimental Organisation Trallite regiments rely on a solid chain of command to secure victory and have developed their own systems and denominations for their ranks Officers *'High-Marshall:' Supreme rank who designating only one person, that's in charge of all the regiments. *'Lord-General:' One by regiments, it is he who decides everything in this one, from rationing to promotions and punishments everything passes through him. * Lord-Colonel: Their number varies between three and ten according to the conditions, placed under the direct orders of the Lord-General, they serve him as advisers, and they can direct several osts at a time on a given front. *'Lord-Commander:' Each directs an ost and distribute survey compositions. *'Lord:' Leads a group of several lift in the style of the Lord-Colonels. *'Sir:' Each lead a raise of 10 men. Auxiliaries *'Lord-Commissar' *'Master Wizard :' lead the forces of the Astra Telepathica to battle. *'Master of Bombardement :' who takes care of the artillery machines and their needs. *'Sir of the Abhumains :'Is in charge of the forces of the Militarum Auxilia. *'Flying-Lord :' Is in charge of the elements of the Aréonautica Impérialis *'Tempestor Prime :' command the Miltarum Tempestus. *'Iron-Lord:' Command the Osts of Tank. Regimental Training Initial training When the troops are raised, the men receive their equipment on the edge of Trallia, the capital city of Trallus Pirme. They will receive a basic training in the use of the laser rifle and other weapons found in squad and a training at sword fighting, as well as learning on the types of xenos and their specificities for a period of approximately three months. Advanced trainings Nobles wishing to become an officer without going through the lower echelons must pass a Diploma of Ability of Professional Command (or APC) after two full years spent in the Marek Military Academy. There they will be trained by the best swordsmasters on the planet, and theoretical and practical strategy classes by commanding the squads in initial training against their classmates. Without forgetting the study of xenobiology, all this in order to wait for reaching a martial excellence. Training on dead worlds Urkas Nakelar of the 43rd Traillite Regiment, "The Leaked-Eggs" Once the training on Trallus is completed, the guards and officers are sent to the world-fortress of the Gate to undergo a very long ritual of initiation, without any distinction between the troops. For five Terran months the young trainees called "Bearless", will be sent by the Master of the Gate outside the forts in various mundane tasks for the least not urgent, while storms are raging or there is a weather that makes it difficult, all under the supervision of a well-equipped and weather-aware veteran, and under the direction of one of the beardless officers. Marruk Then for another four months, they will be sent to the marshy Death-World of Marruk, which is their last test before joining the regiments. On this planet, almost all the flora secretes a psychotropic substance known by the Trallites under the name of "The Debilitating Substances" (or TBS) with a fauna composed of small insects. This substance in the atmosphere of the planet causes hallucinations and the Bearless remain on this planet in hermetic outposts scattered everywhere. They have to keep them in good shape, and regularly go out on unnecessary patrols with a supervisor who is the only one to have an air filter, this in order to expose them to the atmosphere that makes them see visions of nightmarish horrors. Not everyone survives this treatment, and those who come out of it are marked by increased determination, and a flawless resolution, ready to face all the horrors that the Galaxy can put on their roads. Assignments Once this last formality is over, the new guards can return to Trallus Prime, until one of the regiments needs reinforcements and they are chosen to join them. If the rookies have been particularly talented during these events, they will have the privilege of joining the ranks of the 1st Trallites. Combat Doctrines Refueling and Salvage Losses: Alézar Keeper of the 85th Trallite Regiment, "The Smokers" The Hunters make it a point of honor not to be destabilized in the countryside by a lack of supplies, and scrupulously record the theaters of operations of their regiments to send them reinforcements and equipment. When a regiment go to war, it's follow by a hordes of scribes and Administratum followers who begin to prepare ships to send new troops and a maximum of supply even though no request from the regiment has had time to be sent. This frenzy and rush to do well, have more than once resulted in the loss of resources and ships that arrived even before the regiments were deployed. Although the Trallites try to stay at 100,000 men per regiments, sometimes they come back with more men. It is noted the existence of convoys, caravans of vehicles from Trallus Prime accompanying the troops and carrying the equipment and food, and a whole set of elements to avoid the homesickness. They also do mini greenhouse huts to grow vegetables before providing some extra provisions "just in case". Doctrines and Beliefs When the Trallite Hunters go fighting, it is with an absolute certainty that the Emperor is with them, and they will do everything to make Him proud. Their conditioning and training make the soldiers facing the horrors of this era with nerves of steel, they do not fear death and only the most violent outbursts of Chaos can hope to break their reasons and drawing them into madness. Life after Death Persuaded that a life of eternal happiness awaits them in the afterlife if they show themselves worthy of the Emperor, they will never flee the battlefield, and often they will stay behind to help the withdrawal of the other forces of His armies. They are delighted to sacrifice their lives for The Emperor; but they will never accept to waste civilian or military lives unnecessarily, and are quite capable of understanding the need to retreat to counterattack. Basic soldiers therefore do not care to distinguish themselves in the eyes of mortals and do not complain that they are considered as tools or sacrificial people to win the victory, thinking that only He is the only being to impress and they do not have only contempt for incompetent commanders who waste precious resources for nothing. Rationalist Like the Graians, they are beings of cold and implacable logic, rationalists to the extreme, they are not superstitious like the majority of the Imperium. For them, only the Emperor is a true and tangible god defying all reason and able to perform scientifically impossible acts. They are self-persuaded that everything have a rational explanation that is just waiting to be find, and that only the Emperor is above the physical laws. The Enemies of the Emperor For them there are only three types of enemies for Mankind: the xenos, the heretics, and the xenos-heretics. The Xenos The simple and miserable xenos are seen as inferior beings, who deserve only to be slaves of humanity, or to disappear into oblivion. Heretics Heretics are humans who have dared betray the Holy-Emperor and turn to false imaginary deities, who supposedly give them gifts in exchange of their freedom. The Xenos-Heretics The xeno-heretics are for them, xenos venerating the same false idols as classic human heretics. Although strangely these so-called xenos are, for the most part observed, beings that can use Warp without vessels, and with an anatomy made up of strange degenerative elements that disappear once killed, or makes them disappear when the Warp is low. Who's been theorize by most of the troops as being just the counter-stroke of their voyage without ships although the rationalist nature of the Trallites prevents them from understanding their true nature. Relations with the rest of the Imperium The Trallites have little regard for the rest of the Imperium and are very much shut up on themselves. The soldiers are warm and jovial natures among themselves, and they will remain cold and distant with the foreigners who will not have proved their usefulness in the combat or service of the Emperor. Ephemeral Alliance If a regiment or chapter gains their confidence, they will disappear very quickly over time after a few generations, as those with whom they fought will all be dead. They make no distinction whatsoever, whether they are simple guards or the Sisters of Battle or the Knights or Astartes, all must show their utility before hoping to gain their confidence and respect. Adeptus Custodes Only members of the Adeptus Custodes have their immediate and full-hearted confidence as the immortal half-gods guardians of the Emperor's mortal realms. Although they are unlikely to meet one day. Specificities The Park of the Steelmonsters The Trallites maintain on their world an immense complex in which their greatest treasures rest. A couple of each existing super-heavy tanks and some Macharius class tanks, accumulated over millennia through Oilina Forge-World exploratory fleets that recover several STC. These relics regularly come out in combat accompanied by at least one cohort of the Adeptus Mechanicus, and when one of them is lost its remnants is brought back for repair, or replaced by another imported from another Forge-World according to the rarities and repair capabilities. The Gryph-Rider In the deep forest of Trallus Prime lived a noble species of animal call by the trailite the Walkeagle, this species have eagle heads and Feather all over their body but they walk in with four legs who possess sharp claws. Once capture and submit they serve as elite cavalry for the nobolity who wants to join the regular troops, this Gryph-Rider are only found in the ranks of the First regiment due to the facts that the Walkeagle are proud and Don't allowed most people to mount them, even submit. Notable Figures of Trallite Hunters. Lord General Urm Greyguard Urm Greyguard is the Lord General of the second of trallite the "Locksmiths" and thereby occupies the position of Planetary Governor of the Trallite Gates, he leads it's world with exemplary firmness. Over 400 years old, he is officially the oldest Trallite guard and with the longest service being engaged as a guard at 26 years old. Rare enough he acquired his title of lord-general after having climbed all the ladder of the trallite command chain, by the only promotion, which testifies to his competences. On the Gates he ensures that his men are always ready to be attacked at any time against formidable enemies, and organizes as much as he can training sessions that he supervises himself who's there particularly intensive. It is also him who watches the sisters of the Order of the Green Hand as she passes their Cantus on his world. High Marshal Fangria Cassi Zarkus Second child of the Zarkus family, she is at the head of the first "High Hunters" regiments, the elite force of the system and the other defense forces of the sector. Lord-Commander Jakarias "Madjack" Plasmortrine At the head of the Gryph-riders group in the first regiment, Under the direct command of Fangria, Jakarias is view as a crazy men but a extraordinary lucky commander, who always go to combat with a Walkeagle and two plasma pistol with plasma canon attached to is beast. Born the seven kids of the Plasmortrine family in the middle of the Wattral continent, Jakarias have developted a passion for equitation at a very Young age. Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Trallite Regiments About the Trallite Regiments Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:Line Infantry Regiments Category:Mechanized Infantry Regiments Category:Sir Holswig Akzor